Your Love
by tiffanybkr29
Summary: Dimitri thinks Rose died that night of the rescuse mission, little did he know that Rose is still alive and in trouble. Will Dimitri,Lissa,Christian,Adrain,and Janine be able to save her in time? I change the story, I'm sorry. I cant continue it that way
1. Chapter 1

Your Love

Chapter 1

Dimitri

_It's been a couple days since my Roza pushed me out of the way from that Strigoi tried to take my life. She saved me. My Roza. She sacrificed herself for thirteen people. How could she do this? She loved me that is why she did that. Because she loved me…._

A week later they held the Memorial for all of those who have fallen. A could see the whole fight again in my head when I look at the pictures of the guardians. As I continued to search the crowd that was now entering the church I could see Princess Vasilisa Dragomir come in with Christian Ozera by her side. Once she stepped in her eyes went straight to where all the pictures of the guardians were and then she burst into tears. I turned to see what made her do that when I see a picture of my Roza. She had on a big smile plastered on her face. I immediately had to turn away for fear of crying. I couldn't let everyone see how bad it hurt to see that photo.

_"Dimitri, please its just one photo. Its not going to kill you." Said Rose with her hands pressed together like she was begging._

_"Rose," I sighed, I hated when she did those puppy eyes, "Okay go and stand next to that tree."_

_"Thanks Dimitri!" she said running to give me a hug. _

_As soon as she jumped in my arms I stuck my face in her hair and took a deep breath. I pulled her back to look in those beautiful brown eyes and her smile got even wider. As soon as I let her go she ran to the tree, pressed her back to it and tilted her to the side just a little bit. She looked so beautiful when she did that, it took my breath away._

"Dimitri? Earth to Dimitri." Lissa said trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry Princess I didn't mean to space out on you. What can I do for you?" I said bowing slightly.

"Dimitri will you sit with me? I don't want to sit alone."

"Sure Princess. I will sit with you."

I walked with Lissa and we sat in the very first pew where we had a clear view of the photos but also of the preacher. Lissa sat and listened patiently while the priest talked each and every guardian that was there.

Once the priest was done with one of the guardians Lissa stiffened and I turned to see what was going on. The priest was talking about Rose. I also stiffened and Lissa immediately slid her hand over mine. She knew that I loved Rose, and she knew how hard it was to sit here and listen to people talk about her.

"_Dimitri! Dimitri!"cried Lissa. "Is it true? Is it true that you loved Rose?"_

"_Princess…" I started warily_

"_Don't lie to me, Dimitri." She said with such a royal command._

"_Yes, I loved her- still love her." I said tiredly_

"_Did she…? Was it-?" she couldn't finish._

"_Yes, it was mutual."_

"_Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't _you _tell me?" she cried again._

"_We didn't want anyone to know until after she graduated." _

"_How far did you guys go?" she asked curiously_

"_Lissa that's not something you ask somebody." chasted Christian._

"_It's okay Christian. A couple kisses here in the gym, a couple in dark corners and we made love once." I said almost losing my voice._

_Both Christian's and Lissa's faces were stunned at what I just said._

"_Well good-bye Princess, Christian. I have to go." I said as I grabbed my bag._

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She said talking more to herself, "I could see it now, you really loved her. I can't imagine how much harder it is for you." She said running over to me._

"_It's okay, you didn't know." I said hugging her back. _

_After I left Lissa in the gym, the tears I have been trying to contained came out freely and I didn't care if anyone seen them anymore._

After the priest was done talking I thought it was time to leave but then a couple of students walked up to the podium and talking about Rose again. I couldn't bare to hear more about Rose, so I whispered to Lissa that I was leaving. What she didn't know vwas that I was going to hunt for Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dimitri 

I was in the middle of packing my bags when the sound of a knock interrupted my thoughts. I tried to ignore it but the knocking just got more persistent.

_"Who in the world would be knocking at this hour?" _I thought to myself.

As I slowly walked to the door I called out, "Who's there?"

"It's me Dimitri, I want to talk to you about something." cried Lissa.

I opened the door slightly and then decided to just let her come in.

"You're leaving!" she shouted pointing to my bag, "You're leaving in a time I need you the most? How could you?"

"Princess you don't-"

"Don't you tell me I don't understand. She was my best friend Dimitri, I think I understood her better than you." She said with tears threatening to fill her eyes.

"Lissa," I said dropping the titles, "You really don't understand. I made a promise to Rose that if she or I ever got turned into one of those vile creatures that we would want the other to go and hunt us down and kill us. And right now I am fulfilling my promise." I said returning to packing my bag.

"Let me come with you."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Wait I'm confused. Yes, as in Yes, I can come with you?" she asked unsure.

"No. As in No, you can't come. Princess, you can't come because I can't keep you safe _and_ kill Rose because you would try and stop me."

"I wouldn't try to stop you. In fact I want to help you." She said getting excited, "Dimitri I went looking through the churches attic and don't give me that look."

What look?"

"That look where I am not supposed to do something that's wrong, Rose always told me that you give her that look all the time," I flinched at that, "Dimitri I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. As I as saying, there were a couple of books up there that Christian and I found and one of them was Anna's Diary. I was skimming through it when I came to a part about how Vladimir turned a Strigoi back to a dhampir."

"No, that's impossible. You can't bring a Strigoi back, its impossible." I was completely stunned at the sound of this.

"No, its true, look," she dug in her bag and pulled out a small little handbook titled _Anna's Diary_, "It says that once she got close enough that she could look in his eyes She felt the bond open back up. It says that he reached out and grabbed her by the arms and she felt all the darkness in him. Now this part is a little messed up so I'm not really sure if its right, but something about opening the bond and sucking the darkness out of him." She said looking at me.

"Sucking the darkness?" I walked over and took the book from her.

_"…I seen him sitting on a log his fangs were even longer than before, my heart rate picked up and at the same moment he turned his head to look at me, and I could see those brown eyes that I loved. I could feel the bond slowly open up again, I could also feel how much darkness he had in him. I slowly started to take it away when he got up from his seat so fast I didn't even have time to blink._

"_Anna, what are you doing here? Have you come to join me?" He asked in a hiss._

_ "No. I would never want this life for me or for you…"_

_ "Well it's a shame I really want you to be with me." He said slowly inclining his head toward me._

_ "No!" I screamed._

_ As soon as his fangs reached my neck I opened the bond further and sucked all of his darkness from him. I fainted and woke a couple days later to find myself in the clinic with Vladimir safely at my side, I turned and noticed his eyes were brown again and his complextion was not as pale anymore, but most of all I had my Vladimir back…"_

"Dimitri are you okay?" Lissa asked concerned.

"Lissa I'm fine, where did you find this at?"

"In the attic. Why? Dimitri what is the matter?"

I couldn't answer right away, I turned and sat on the bed contemplating whether I could bring myself to break the rules and bring the princess with me or follow my instinct and leave her behind, even though part me- which was most of me- was screaming at me to bring her.

"Dimitri?" tried Lissa

"Lissa, do me a favor and go and pack your bags. We leave first thing in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dimitri

"Dimitri are you sure? I mean I'm all for the field trip and everything, but I thought you thought it was too dangerous and you couldn't protect me?" Lissa stated.

"Well I can't protect you _and _kill Rose. If you truly believe you can bring her back then I'm going to call in some favors which will help me protect you and Christian."

"I do believe I can do this, I just need you with me. I can't do this with out you or Christian."

"You won't have to," I said walking to give her a hug, "I'm here and so is Christian, so don't worry, we will bring her back… I hope."

"Thanks I needed that. Well I will go and tell Christian to pack and then go pack for myself, Are you sure you can do this? I mean I could always find someone else to help me."

"I'm cool, and _I _would rather be hurting throughout this whole trip than to let someone else track and kill my Roza. Well good night Princess, see you in the morning."

"Thanks and you too," She started to walk out of the room but then suddenly turned to me, "I love how you still sit there and call her _your _Rose, it makes me see that you still _truly_ love her and you want to keep it that way. Good night Dimitri."

I continued to pack my bags while letting her words flow through my head. _Does she really believe that I still love her? She has to; if it weren't for her finding that book I would be off killing her instead of bring her back to me. _Once my bags were packed I grabbed those pajama bottoms that my Roza loved so much and fell asleep dreaming of my Roza.

_"Dimitri, honey are you okay? You seem a little off," she said walking towards me. "You don't have to worry, I'm right here; I will make everything all better you'll see."_

_ "I love you my Roza, you know that right?" I said grabbing her by the waist bring her to me, "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_ "But Dimitri your hurting me," She said grabbing a handful of my hair jerking my head back to look at her, "Your hurting me by leaving me in state. I don't want to be a Strigoi anymore."_

_ I looked up and looked into those big brown eyes that I love to see them ringed in red._

_ "What's the matter Dimitri? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said with the most seductive smile on her face, "Don't you want me to be free? Don't you want me to _live _again?"_

_ "Y-Yes" I stammered out. It was so hard to see her like- a Strigoi-that. It nearly broke my heart._

_ "Then why don't you save me?" _

_ That was the last thing she said before she arched my neck up. She bared her fangs, and I could see the hunger in her eyes, "Dimitri," was all she said as she bit me._

I woke with a start looking around my room, trying to tame my racing heart and slow my ragged breathing. This was it we were finally getting ready to go and possibly bring back the love of my life.

I quickly showered and dressed and waited in a lounge for Lissa and Christian to come.

This is it.

It's Showtime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dimitri

I was walking into one of the lounges when I heard the door open. I turned to see Janine Hathaway walking towards me.

"Guardian Belikov I ask you nicely please don't take the Princess on this mission. Its suicide, you will put everyone that is involved this in grave danger. I'm begging you as Rose's mom not as a Guardian," I flinched at that, "Dimitri please don't do this."

"I'm truly sorry for your lost but I'm not the one running this mission, Lissa is."

"Well it's your job to stop her and have her not go through with it."

"I'm sorry. But I'm doing what I feel is right for the first time in my life. My life has always been about what others think is right well for once I'm doing what I think is right." I said walking to her, "I really am sorry, I know exactly how you feel." I placed my hand on her arm gave it a little squeeze.

"How do you know how I feel? It's not like you… Oh…My…God! Dimitri! Are you serious? How can you with my daughter?"

"You know I wasn't the only one that feels like this. Roza loved me just like I loved her. You would know this if you ever just stuck around until graduation. We were going to tell everyone once she graduated. But that's not going to happen unless I meet Lissa and Christian." I said continuing walking into the lounge where I could see Lissa and Christian waiting with a couple of Guardians I called to help out.

What's going on Dimitri?" Lissa asked when she seen Janine walk in.

"Princess." Was all she said.

"Guardian Hathaway," I flinched again, "Was just telling me that you should stay here."

"No. I can't do that." She said to me then turned to Janine and said, "I know this is hard for you, but I can save her, but I need all the support I could get. Janine this hard for me, just as it is hard for you and Dimitri. We all love Rose and we want to help her. Well let me do this, for Rose."

"Okay Princess you can do this… if I can come with you?"

"Sure you can come, we will need everyone one of you to do this because I can't hold her and heal her at the same time so here how it will be. Dimitri and Janine you will be with me, while Guardian Novikov and Guardian Tanner will be with Christian restraining Rose. Everyone got that?"

We all nodded and grabbed are bags and headed out to the air strip. We were really going to do this. I was so nervous that I had to fix the grip on my bag twice. I could see Janine look at me through the corner of her eye. She must have just realized how hard this is going to be for me.

Once be boarded the plane a very unpleasant voice carried over to where I was standing.

Adrian Ivashkov was sitting with a drink all ready in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded coldly.

I got a strange look from Lissa and Christian, but they didn't say anything. I guess that they could see that I was jealous of Adrian due to fact that he tried to take Rose from me, by buying her presents.

"I'm going to save Rose just like you. Is there a problem with that Dhampir?"

I was about to give him a smartass comment when Lissa cut me off.

"Adrian you can't help us. I want you to please leave."

"I-I can't do that Princess, I got orders from the Queen. So whether you like it or not I have to come." He said with a smirk that I just wanted to slap off his face.

" Fine, "I said my voice still hard," You can come just don't get in my way. Got it?"

My voice must have been cold enough to scare Adrian Ivashkov to death.

We took are seats and waited the twenty-two hour flight to St. Petersburg, I sat by Christian and Lissa while Guardian Tanner and Janine sat by Adrian. Guardian Novikov sat in the front of the plane awaiting orders from us once we got off the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My family kicked me of the computer for being on to long and I was so busy with school and taking care of my family. **_

Chapter 5

Dimitri

Once we landed in St. Petersburg we hopped on a train to Moscow to Omsk. From Omsk we rented a car and drove the two hours to Baia. The drive to Baia was mostly silent except for Lissa trying to make some type of conversation, but ended up just looking out the windows. Here in Baia it was spring and all the buds on the trees were starting to bloom. I looked out around and all my memories came rushing back to me from my childhood.

God I missed this place so much. I wanted to take a similar trip but under different circumstances. I wanted my Roza to be with me, but that's never going to happen.

I pulled off the road so we could sleep at a little motel, while getting all the bags I seen the confusion on everyone's faces.

"Nobody travels at night due to the fact that Strogoi hunt all along this road, and I'm not going to risk the princess and the rest of you just to get to Baia tonight." I explained and seen them all nod, " We will continue are trip tomorrow morning so everyone get to sleep early, that means you Ivashkov." I said looking straight at Adrian.

"Whatever you say, I just want _my_ little dhampir back." I clenched my jaw shut and gave him my best death glare – something I picked up from Rose - so I didn't say anything stupid or to get me in trouble.

With all that said and done I grabbed Lissa's and my bag and headed to get the room keys. We got two rooms side by side. Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and Janine were in one room while Lissa, Guardian Nivikov, me were in the other. Guardian Tanner was out side in the hall keeping guard.

Once everyone was settled and getting ready for bed I walked out side on the balcony and just started out at the land thinking about how much Rose thought this was an Iceland. Looking at that thought made me laugh she would have loved it here.

"Guardian Belikov?" asked a voice from the door.

"Princess is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"No. Nothing is wrong, it's just I miss her. I know you do even though you hide it I could see it your eyes when someone says or does something that she used to do. I can see it kills you to do this, but I think we might have a chance to actually bring her back, if she wants to come back… Look what I'm trying to say is that I know we both want her home and safe."

"Princess-"

"Lissa." She corrected.

"Lissa, she is a Strogoi. She's not coming back. I'm sorry but I don't believe in what Anna wrote in her diary not anymore."

"Dimitri what if she wants to turn back? What if she wants to be a dhampir again? Are you not even going to try? I thought _you_ at least would do this."

"What do you mean by "_me_"? How am I-"

"I thought you would at least do it because you love Rose, I guess you didn't love her enough to do this."

"No, Lissa. You listen to me. I loved Rose. She was everything to me. I would have done anything to get her back, but I can't."

"But you haven't even tried!" she screamed at me, "You say you love her but yet you do nothing. You're telling me its impossible but yet have you even tried?"

"No. but that's not the same-"

"It is the same Dimitri. You just don't see it. We have a chance to bring her back and you're throwing it out the window like its nothing. At least try, and if we fail then at least we tried right?"

"Yeah I guess your right but…" but I got cut off by the room's phone ringing. Wait, why would the phone be ringing? I have my cell phone? "Wait just a minute" I said to Lissa. I walked over to the phone and answered "Belikov?"

"_D-Dimitri? Is that you?"_

"Roza? О, мой бог! Роуз ваш жив?" _**( oh my god! Rose your alive?)**_

"_What did you just call me? Don't you know it's not nice to insult someone in another language?"_

I actually laugh at this, "Roza, I didn't insult you I was just shocked." I couldn't believe it she is alive I felt so relieved, "Rose where are you? Are you okay?" I bombarded her with questions.

"_Dimitri, I'm fine. I'm at some old abandon gas station. I had to run I just made it a way. You know those laps finally came in handy. Thanks. Now I don't know where to go? And I'm kind of lost-"_

She was cut off by a loud crash that sounded really close to her.

"_Dimitri, I don't have much time, they're getting closer and I'm really scared. I don't know this place really well and I'm scared."_ Her voice was riddled with terror as she said her next words, _"Dimitri they're here! What do I do? Dimitri help me, I don't want to go back to that place. Dimitri HELP!" _That was the last thing she said before I heard the pages of the phonebook ruffling in the background. She is trying to find a safe place for us to find her.

"Roza listen to me, about two blocks away from where you are is an old bar I want you to run there and don't stop until you get there okay? Once you get there ask to use the phone and call me on my cell so I can get you, okay?"

"_Okay." _Her voice shook with so much fear. _"What is your cell? And please hurry."_

I gave her my cell and ran over to where Guardian Nivikov was and asked him to get Guardian Tanner in here.

"What is it Belikov? What's going on?"

"I found Rose. She is going to an old bar I used to go with Ivan and is going to stay there until We get there, I want you guys to fill in Guardian Hathaway with our plans."

"Yes, sir."

"Dimitri what's happening? Who was that on the phone?" Lissa asked with concern on her face.

"That was Rose she is going to an old bar where I used to go. Were going to go and pick her up and bring her back here."

"Can I come?"

"No. I'm sorry, but you might get hurt." She nodded but stayed silent.

I grabbed my phone and dialed up my house I was going to need back up and I didn't really trust anyone right now.

"_Алло? Это Елена выступая" __the__voice__said__. __**(Hello? This is Olena speaking)**_

"Mama It's me. Can you get Karolina for me?"

"_Dimka! Of course. Hold on."_

"_Hello?"_

"Karolina, its Dimitri. I need your help Roza is in trouble. I need your help to go rescue her."

"_What? Is she okay?"_

"I don't know, but we have to hurry the Strogoi are after her. Meet me at the old bar we used to go to with Ivan."

"_Okay see you there. Hey do you want me to bring Sonya or Viktoria?" _she asked.

"No I don't want all of you hurt, I really don't even want you to come but we need the help."

"_Okay, see you there Dimka. Bye"_

"Bye." I hung up just in time to see Janine walk in, " I talked to Rose's father and he is getting a couple of guards to help out. Where do you want me to send them?"

"To the old bar that is about a mile up the road that I used to go to with my old charge, that's where I sent Rose. I told her to not stop running until she got there and is supposed to give me a call when she got there safe."

"Okay, I will tell him that so he can send his guards there right away."

"Okay everyone that is going on this trip, get your gun and stake ready were leaving in five mintues."

"Good luck Dimitri, bring her and yourself back safely." Said as she kissed my cheek softly.

"Thanks Lissa." I told her. I walked into the closet where I stored all my belongings and grabbed my gun, stake, and most of all, my leather duster. And I walked out the door to go and get my Roza back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dimitri

We were on our way to the little bar known as the Nightingale that was just about two miles away from hotel in St. Petersburg. There were two cars one that had Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Abe, and Janine with the rest of the guardians we brought. And the other had my sister Karolina and me.

"Karolina I'm worried for Rose. She has never been to Russia. She didn't know how to get a round like the way we can. God, if something happens to her I won't forgive myself."

Karolina looked so upset, I could tell it was hard for her to see me this way. Hell it was hard for me to actually show her this. "Dimitri, stop beating yourself up about this, there is nothing you can do. We'll get her back. I promise."

"Karolina you don't get it. It was my fault she was taken. If she hadn't broken away from Stan to kill Nathan, than push me out of the cave so I wouldn't get attacked again, she would be fine. She would be at the academy mourning over the lost of the guardians. Mourning over me."

"Dimitri Belikov if you ever say that again I will kill you myself, then bring you back so you could be with Rose. I better not ever hear that. Understand?"

I just looked at her. I could tell she was serious. I just nodded my head mutely. The rest of the drive to the Nightingale was silent. _Roza I really hope your okay._

After about twenty minutes of driving we parked a block away and had Guardian Nivikov and Guardian Tanner check to see if there were any Strigoi lurking around. About a minute later they were back and all clear. We were just about to leave when my phone went off. "Belikov?"

"_D-Dimitri? It's me, Roza. I'm at the bar. You didn't tell me that it was a fancy bar. I look like I'm homeless."_

I laughed just a little. I could picture Rose dressed in torn jeans and a dirty shirt mixed into a crowd of people dressed elegantly. "Sorry Rose. I just needed to get you to a place where there were a lot of people. Okay now I want you to listen I want you to go to one of the booths in a corner of the bar and stay there until I get you okay?" I could see Lissa's concern along with Janine's too. Everyone was staring at me waiting for my directions.

"_Okay. Dimitri?" _she called quietly.

"Yes Roza?"

"_I love you. I just wanted you to know."_

"I love- um… I'll see you soon okay?" I could see Abe's and Janine's suspicious looks, along with a small smile on Lissa's lips, a confused look on Christian's and a glare from Adrian.

"_Oh! I'm sorry. You must be around guardians and others. It's okay I know you love me too."_ It is amazing that she knows me so well.

"Yes, I do Roza. We'll see you soon, okay?"

"_Yeah, bye. Love you."_

"You too." And with that I hung up. "Okay, she is going to be in one of the bars booths that are in a corner so Tanner and Nivikov will go in and to the right and Karolina and I will go to the left. Janine you will stay with the moroi and sit at one of the tables. And when one of us has her well come and get you."

With that all said and done we spilt up and went into the bar, my group going left Janine going to a table, and Guardians Tanner and Nivikov going right. _Now time to find Roza. _Karolina and I walked around one side of the bar where you can see people sing karaoke and I spotted her. Her hair was coming out of her pony tail and was sticking to her face. Her clothes were torn and a little bloody.

"Roza!" I called to her. She turned and looked over at me. Relief spread through me. She was safe. I seen her sprang from the booth and ran straight toward me. "Oh Roza." Was all I said and she jumped into my arms. I kissed her passionately on her lips-I didn't care if anyone saw me and her. We were together and that was all that mattered to me. It was a happy reunion, I had my Roza back and she wasn't dead or worse she wasn't a Strigoi-and whispered her name over and over again as though it was a prayer. I was still kissing her when I heard a gasp and an angry Belikov! I let her go and turned to look and seen that the gasp was from Christian and the angry Belikov came from Janine. _Oh shit we were in trouble._ Automatically I went to release my hand from Rose's waist when I felt a small hand pull it back. I looked down at her and seen her staring back at my asking me to keep my hand there, and I did.

"Rose!" the princess yelled and ran to hug her. "Rose I missed you so much. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Liss I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises and a headache but I'm fine. Oh and I missed you too."

"Rosemarie Hathaway detach yourself from Guardian Belikov this instant." Janine was pissed.

"No. I'm not." Rose said with her head held high. Nobody was going to talk down to her not even her mother.

"Fine. Belikov get your hands off her now!"

"No mom. I don't care what you say but you can't interfere with my love life that's none of your business."

"Rosemarie you're a child," Rose flinched, "he's an adult-"

"Yeah well did you forget my birthday was yesterday? I'm eighteen and you can't do anything about it."

"Oh yeah? How about I tell Guardian Petrov and she will fire him." She gestured to me. I was about to say something when Rose cut me off and spoke dangerously to her.

"Do that and I will definitely leave. I won't become a guardian, I'll leave and never come back. You threaten Dimitri you threaten me. And I don't do threats."

I could see Roza's face and she looked absolutely dangerous. And Janine was just as shocked that her daughter just threaten to leave something that she's always wanted. But I could see that I was more important that that dream.

"Fine, I wont tell Alberta just remember this Belikov if you hurt her I'm coming after you."

"Mom he won't hurt me. I know Dimitri." She said with udder seriousness and she's right I would never hurt her. "I know that he's kind, funny, smart, strong, fierce, and mostly loving. Dimitri's always helping people."

"It's true. I'm his sister Karolina, and Roza is right. When we were little Dimitri was always helping and was always there when you needed him. And I see the way he looks at her. He loves her."

"I do Janine, I really truly love her. I would never hurt Rose." Half way through my confession I ended up looking down at Rose. And as I said these words a smile lit up her face and love shown in her eyes.

"I love you too." She said and I kissed her gently on her lips and then heard a couple sighs and aww's.

"Well now that I have seen that you truly love Rose and the same with her I guess its okay."

"Really mom? You'll let me be with Dimitri?" Roza said hopeful.

"Yes Rose." Janine said with a smile.

"Thank you." And she ran to give her mother a hug.

"Hey I'm sorry to break up this reunion but we need to get going because the sun just went down." Said Christian.

I cursed under my breath and saw Roza look up at me trying to do the one eyebrow thing and failed miserably, and I just shook my head and chuckled. "Come on everyone I know the perfect place for us to stay." As I said this Karolina caught my eye and nodded as if she knew what I was suggesting.

We were a mile away from my home in Baia when I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder. It was Rose She had fallen asleep and was snuggling as close to me as she can. I smiled drawing my arm around her and leaned my cheek against her head and relaxed. About ten minutes later I was waking Rose and all the teens up because we arrived at my house-I could see that all the lights were on and that everyone was awake-but Rose just shifted and went back to sleep.

"Roza come on wake up." I whispered.

"No comrade. I don't want to get up."

"Fine then I'll just carry you in." She made no sound of protest and just turned and went to sleep. So I went to the other side of the car and opened the side that had her head and pulled her slightly and scooped her up in my arms and carried her inside.

Once inside everyone turned to look at me then at Rose. "She didn't want to wake up. Mama I'm going to put her in my old bedroom."

"Okay. Everyone why don't you come in the kitchen and I can make you guy…"

I was already up the stair so I didn't hear what else she said. I walked to the last room at the end of the hall and pushed open the door. I gently laid Rose down on the bed and when I went to remove my hands from her she pulled me back and I landed next to her on the bed, "Rose what are you doing?" I asked her.

I seen her smile a sleepy smile and she said as though it was simple, " I want you to stay with me."

"I don't know Rose. I mean your mothers here and she barely let me and you stay together. I rather not upset her even more by sleeping with you."

She looked at me and mumbled something like 'been there, done that' and I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Okay I'll stay." And I pulled back the covers for her and I-she curled into me like it was the most natural thing in the world-and I sang her the lullaby my mother used to sing to me and she smiled softly, yawned and then drifted to sleep. I watched her sleep for a couple minutes and then slowly fell a sleep with my Roza in my arms. That was the first time since the attack that I had a good night's sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. But I can't really continue this story. I completely forgot where I was going with the plot and the characters. So if anyone wants to take over the story they can. Just message me and I'll put in the description your name

Tiffany


End file.
